cuando el amor tiene sus riesgos
by cker
Summary: Que ocurre luego de amanecer?,  reneesme  comienza a sentir  nuevos sentimientos por jacob, como tomaran bella y edward  que el licántropo sea él objeto de deseo  de su hija, una volturi se une a su familia, que aventuras trae el destino para  sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: MI VIDA HASTA EL MOMENTO

Bueno yo realmente jamás me dedique a pensar en mi vida ya que siempre fui una persona que recibió mucho amor de muchas personas como mi familia, Jacob, la manada y sus improntas. Pero como mi papa decía para todo hay una primera vez.

Ya han pasado 10 años desde mi nacimiento y recién me pregunto cosas como ¿Por qué papa dejo mama sola por creer que estaría mejor? O ¿por qué Jacob pasaba tanto tiempo a mi lado? Realmente nunca pude dudar mucho sobre mi vida, ya que papá siempre y en todo momento y lugar leía mi mente y decía cosas como Ness siempre te hemos amado más que a nuestra propia existencia. Aunque yo sabía que en un momento no fue así, pero obviamente tenían sus rezones creían que mataría a mi madre.

Como les decía desde mi nacimiento habían pasado como diez años y yo aparentaba unos 18, mi mejor amigo se llama Jacob Black aunque hace algún tiempo no lo siento como mi amigo, ósea si lo quiero pero como algo más que amigo y pensándolo bien ¿eso es correcto?

Reneesme baja a desayunar-perfecto mi primer día de escuela y ya comienza mal.-

Vamos a ir a cazar- parecería inocente si mi padre no me leyera la mente.

No pienses así Ness tu sabes que tienes que alimentarte bien y de las 2 formas

Pero no es de lo más rico comer panqueques y tú lo sabes bien –papa tubo que comerlos en la casa de una amiga de mama que no sabe nuestro pequeño gran secreto y de pronto escuche un latido diferente del mío y era el mi Jacob. Salí corriendo a lo que más me dieron las piernas y salte sobre él que me dijo:

Que tal mi pequeña princesa estas her..mo…sí..si..ma- me reí durante unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enrojecida y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Me encantaba que jake me tratara de mi princesa pero no de pequeña parece que todos olvidan que aparento 18 y tengo una mentalidad muy madura como de 18 o mas.

Gracias jake pero no hacía falta que vinieras es muy temprano y tu necesitas dormir –aunque me encantaría que ninguno de los 2 durmiera y poder pasar toda la eternidad en todos los momentos juntos.

Sabes que no me perdería por nada del mundo un día tan importante para ti, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo- vaya nuevamente con el '' soy tu mejor amigo'' si seguíamos así jamás seriamos algo más que amigos.

Debo admitirlo me enoje un poco, en realidad bastante pero que mas podía hacer si moría por besarle y él como si nada diciendo ``soy tu mejor amigo'' gran apoyo para mi autoestima, no me intereso nadie nunca, cuando lo normal de cualquier chica a mi edad, bueno a la edad que aparentaba era caer rendida a los pies de el primer chico guapo que viera, pero no, yo parecía ser la excepción a todo definitivamente a todo me gustaba solo una persona y para variar yo a él no le interesaba ni en lo mas mínimo, genial todo en mí era algo totalmente nuevo, hasta la manera de enamorare, si eso era me había enamorado me Jacob Black. ``mi Jacob''.

Puedes dejar de pensar así solo por un segundo nessie me enloqueces-como siempre mi padre husmeando en mi vida-

Pues tú deja de entrar en mi cabeza o no te acuerdas que me dijiste que espiar es algo malo

No te estoy espiando nessie solo….-y de pronto toda mi familia estaba junto a mi diciendo como deberíamos comportarnos en la escuela y que parentescos tendríamos.

Nessie hija con Esme hemos pensado que lo mejor sería que dijeras que eres muestra prima- perfecto echemos mas mentiras al saco si yo ni siquiera les pedí que todos volvieran a la escuela por mi yo quería ir sola tener mis propias experiencia no vivir las de los demás que por cierto son bastante represivas no hagas esto, no te acerques a lo otro, y te sentaras con nosotros.

Está bien mamá como ustedes digan-y en eso todos se subieron a sus autos y yo al de Jacob claro que antes me dependí de mi amada abuela Esme y mi abuelito Carlisle.

Nessie necesito hablar contigo-bien ahora Jacob necesitaba hablar de que irá a ser de amistad

Está bien jake cuando tú quieras-dije un poco desinteresada

Te parece bien que te pase a recoger a la escuela y hablemos en la Push

Si, obvio sabes que es mi lugar favorito, pero después de hablar podemos nadar un rato porfiiis- y utilice mi mejor cara de suplica la que nunca falla.

Está bien pero en cuanto me pongas otra vez esa cara juro que lo pagaras nessie, sabes que no me resisto- mi querido Jacob haría esa cara mil veces si fuese necesario con tal de retenerte a mi lado

Bien entonces te espero –le dije mientras depositaba un corto pero tierno beso en un costado de sus labios a lo cual se puso rojo como si toda su sangre se posara en su hermosa cara en esos momentos.

Lo único que me pudo responder fue un ``bien'' entrecortado por la sorpresa de mi acción. Claro que no vayan a pensar que eso fue de a gratis mi padre me miraba con una cara de odio desde su volvo mientras mama lo trataba de calmar. Y en el mismo momento en el que yo sentía la mirada de mi padre sobre mi y le decía a través de mis pensamientos un sano ``lo siento papi pero tú sabes mejor que yo que jake ya no va a salir mi de cabeza en ningún momento'', una chicas de un grupo que rápidamente supe que era 3 miraban a Jacob comiéndoselo con la mirada y yo tuve todas las intenciones de golpearlas y descuartizarlas de la manera más rápida posible si no fuera porque Emmet estaba detrás de mi dirigiéndome hacia mi primera clase por petición de papá.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DIA

Llegue a mi primera clase la de castellano para la que había desarrollado una gran habilidad cuando era más ``pequeña'', ya que papa me enseñaba porque no podía ir al colegio debido a mi rápido crecimiento.

En cosa de minutos me di cuenta de que la chica de 2 puestos más adelante era una de las que miraban a jake en el aparcamiento esta mañana y como estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos hacia ella que no me di cuenta de que el profesor me estaba pidiendo que me presentara a la clase, cosa que no me costó mucho por la gran personalidad que había heredado de Emmet.

Señorita podría presentarse a la clase por favor- genial el profesor me miraba con cara de pocos amigos el primer día.

Si por supuesto, soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen, vengo de una escuela de Seattle – claro todos los papeles eran falsos pero que mas da-y me gusta mucho la música además de los deportes.

Perfecto comencemos pagina 45 de sus libros desarrollen las preguntas sobre el texto que sale ahí y luego comentamos, trabajen en parejas- genial trabajen en pareja y yo estaba sentada sola –Cullen siéntese con Carter – excelente quien era Carter cuando levante la vista distinguí a un chico de hermosos ojos azules que también estaba solo y no paraba de mirarme y en cuanto lo mire el corrió su mirada.

Hola soy nessie-dije con la mejor sonrisa que podía tener en un momento como ese.

Hola yo soy Da…vis- ja ja pobre quedo paralizado y sonrojado al verme a su lado

Em... tú tienes un libro porque a mi todavía no me los entregan-dije con cara de pena

Si por supuesto aquí esta- y como estaba aun un poco embobado todavía se le cayó PERFECTO.

Nos agachamos como por arte de magia los dos juntos y al levantarla cara me encontré perdida en sus ojos. Pero que me estaba pasando el era un simple humano muy atractivo pero a decir verdad nadie superaba a Jacob y al recordarlo me estremecí por completo el solo pensar que hoy lo tendría frente a mí y me las tendría que jugar al máximo me descolocaba. Así transcurrió todo el día de clases hasta el almuerzo en el que por cierto me hice 3 amigas realmente 2 porque Claire ya me conocía desde hace tiempo y era mi única amiga en Forks debido a mi rápido crecimiento y además era la imprimación de Quil uno de los mejores amigo de jake, aunque las reglas no cambiaron por tener amigas así que tome lugar a un lado de Alice para comer, increíblemente me lo acabe todo nadie lo podía creer, ya que yo experimentaba una gran preferencia por la sangre.

Llego el horario de salida y el estaba ahí en el aparcamiento, jamás me hubiera esperado que se viera tan bien si era como un ángel, pero como esperarme eso, ellas otra vez pero ahora en dirección a él, es ese momento no me importo si me vieran o no, tuve una ganas de llegar a velocidad vampírica a su lado y correrlas diciéndoles él es mío y de nadie más ok. Pero papa y emmet ya estaban a mi lado sujetándome, me dio un coraje que por poco me pongo a llorar de la rabia y fue cuando aterrice.

Ness si no te comportas no iras con Jacob entendiste-maldita sea ahora tenía que soportar que usurparan lo mío porque si no lo hacía no habría paseo junto a él.

Ness que te dije.

Está bien Edward –lo dije con todo mi tono de déjame de una vez-está bien lo hare me comportare pero si vuelve a acercársele no les irá bien OK.

Jajaja la pequeña maravilla esta celosa- dijo emmet mientras yo lo miraba con rabia-está bien mejor me voy y cuídate, o mejor dicho que se cuide Jacob porque contigo a su lado podría morir con solo mirar a su hermana-y se fue rápido.

Eso corre escóndete pero igual me las pagaras emmet-dije alzando una mano

Me voy -le dije a mi padre que aun seguía a mi lado

Está bien y no lo espantes si tanto lo quieres dijo riéndose

Camine hacia jake controlándome paso a paso porque sabía que papa todavía seguía en el aparcamiento en caso de que mis pensamientos pasaran a querer desangrar a esas arpías en ese mismo lugar. En cuanto llegue a su lado dije sensualmente y guiñándole un ojo

Hola jake- no es que me encontrara fea, es más sabia que por mi naturaleza semi - vampírica poseía una belleza excepcional pero necesitaba que ellas entendieran el mensaje.

Hola nessie -dijo jake mirándome fijamente ya que Alice mi amada y espectacular tía me había arreglado para lucir bien en nuestra primera ``cita'' por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo que me puso un hermoso vestido morado que me llegaba a medio muslo, con un chaleco calado color negro y llevaba también unos hermosos zapatos bajos de color negro y un pequeño bolso de un tono más claro que mi vestido.

Te vez muy linda-me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, al ver su cara mi actitud fue de completa satisfacción al intuir que le había gustado como me veía.

Nos vamos le dije mirando a las tres chicas que no me miraban específicamente con una cara de amistad

El asintió con la cabeza aun algo sorprendido y se despidió de las chicas con un simple ``adiós''.

Yo por mi parte estaba experimentando una extraña sensación que era una mezcla entre ansias y preocupación sobre lo que me esperaba, por suerte el día no estaba tan helado como otra veces aunque si estaba nublado, pero yo no sentía frío como los otros humanos ya que tenía una temperatura muy agradable claro no era nada comparado con la temperatura de mi

licántropo favorito pero si me ayudaba para poder nadar ese día en la playa…

**jeanette gracias por tu review, espero que te guste :D y tods lo que lo lean**

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

Llegamos a la playa en cosa de unos 20 minutos. En un costado de la playa habían una hojas que jake me dijo que tenía que ir recogiendo y siguiendo las instrucciones que estas tenia. Una vez que recogí la ultima la leí y decía ``Querida nessie dirígete al claro que esta a 30 pasos de donde estas sigue derecho se te hará fácil llegar''. Bien seguí derecho por donde él me indico que era, llegue rápido, ya que me di cuenta que era el claro en donde yo jugaba hace unos años con él. Me encontré con algo tan inesperado que unas lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos, era todo tan hermoso y él en medio de todo aquello, realmente me sentí tan bien de ver que yo estaba en un gran error y que yo si le interesaba.

El había preparado un corazón hecho de velas blancas y estaba relleno de pelos de rosa rojos y en medio mi premio más esperado, él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de color beige y una polera sin mangas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que le quedaba perfectamente contorneada a su abdomen totalmente musculoso, mi mirada reflejaba admiración, deseo y amor, sentimientos que por lo demás yo jamás había experimentado hasta ese momento. Unas lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, las que se incrementaron al ver el ramo de rosas blanca que llevaba en su mano derecha. Camino hacía mí con rostro totalmente angustiado y dijo:

Ness yo lo lamento, no quería presionarte pero …-que decía presionarme ¿por qué?, no entendía ni una sola de sus palabras- yo creí que..

Me acerque lo más rápido para disminuir aún más nuestra distancia y lo bese como si fuese lo último que haría en mi vida.

Yo creí que no te había gustado-si como no, que no se daba cuenta que moría por el –

Al contrario jake no sabes cuánto espere este momento, no sabes cómo me dolía el que te miraran o me dijeras que estarías ahí por ser `` mi mejor amigo'' eso realmente me dolía y si hoy tu no me decías nada sería yo la que lo haría.

Enserió ibas a hacer eso Ness-dijo un poco confundido por mis palabras-

Obvio, hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, que habían cambiado a ser mas posesivos por ponerle algún nombre, me di cuenta que cada vez que alguna chica-dije casi escupiendo- te miraba yo tenía unas ganas desesperadas por apartarla de ti y en vez de ella estar a tu lado ponerme yo.

OH Ness-dijo y luego me tomo por la cintura dando vueltas por todos lados y diciéndome en mi oído ``te amo'' muchas veces.

Cuando me bajo me beso dulcemente como el beso que todas sueñan y no me separo de sus labios por un largo rato, nos quedamos así sin movernos con los ojos cerrados solo teniéndonos el uno al otro, si necesitar nada más.

Luego me separo despacio para ver mi rostro y decirme:

Aún quieres ir a nadar-su sonrisa me dejo un poco borrada pero le respondí como pude.

Claro pero el que llega al último hace lo que el otro le pida-dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Voy a pensar en que pedir- y se hecho a correr.

Eso es trampa Jacob –aunque yo sabía que igual le ganaría porque corría casi igual de rápido que mi papa.

Cuando llegue me senté en la orilla con una posición totalmente teatral así como si estuviera aburrida de esperarlo, aunque eso fuera imposible, sin embargo cuando llego detrás de mí en vez de parar y admitir su derrota se agacho y me abrazo dejándome en la arena atrapada con su cuerpo encima del mío besándome con una pasión a la que yo no me negaba y se la devolvía de igual manera. Cuando paro y trato de separarse de mí lo sujete por el cuello, pero no fue suficiente porque se paro conmigo y todo. Me señalo unos vestidores para que me cambiara y el hizo lo mismo.

Cuando salí el ya estaba ahí junto a jared, embry, sam, quil y paúl, que quedaron como embobado cuando salí y solo reaccionaron cuando jake les pego en la cabeza, él me abrazo por la cintura y les dijo que ya éramos novios, llegamos a un picnic que habían hecho los chicos me di cuenta que estaban todas sus novia, claro los que tenían y también seth con una chica a su lado, como una reacción propia del momento salte hacia Claire y de la misma manera que yo lo hice seth nos abrazo a las dos ya que habíamos hecho un lindo lazo similar a como si fuésemos hermanos, también me di cuenta de que Kim la novia de jared y la chica que acompañaba a seth no me miraban bien, en cambio Emily me abrazo con una fuerza increíble diciéndome que me había extrañado mucho el tiempo en el que yo me ausente por un viaje a Brasil que hice con mis padre para ver a mis tías del amazonas. Luego de eso todo se normalizo y con jake, quil y Claire nos fuimos a bañar.

Te amo mi vida eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida y por siempre no sabes cuánto temor tuve de que no me aceptaras y me dijeras que solo me quería como tu amigo y que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros- me dolía tanto la manera en la que hablaba que no pude contener una lagrima y eso fue peor su cara de alarma me descoloco- amor Ness estas bien que pasa.

Nada estoy bien, y como no sabía de qué manera podría explicarle lo que sentía decidí hacerlo de la mejor forma, así que toque su mejilla para que me entendiera y su cara fue de completo amor hacía mí y me beso tan dulcemente como antes, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Hey tortolitos, hay que irse –dijo seth con una sonrisa de culpabilidad- apúrense o Edward...-al escuchar su nombre salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y seth se reía a no poder más en la orilla- salte sobre él y nos pusimos a jugar como un par de niños a lo que se nos unieron Claire y embry, ya que embry era como el hermano mayor no se lo podíamos negar.

Nos fuimos en su hermoso auto que se había comprado hace unos días en dirección a mi casa y en cuanto llegamos vimos unos autos que no eran de la familia y no estaban en el garaje, pero yo sabía que uno correspondía a Carmen y el otro a jane si es pequeña molestosa se había hecho parte de nosotros ya que aro la había echado porque no había usado su don contra Eleazar en una ocasión que el tío fue a Volterra solo y se metió en un lío.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: LA IMPRIMACION MAS RARA

Cuando entramos mi papa quedo mirando a jake con cara de alejate de mi hija y a mi con cara de controla tus pensamientos de ahora en adelante y yo por supuesto que le dedique una sonrisa malevola mientras pensaba en el beso entre jake y yo mientras nos bañabamos en la push.

Felicidades pequeña engendra

Siempre tan amoroso emmet-le dije casi saltando sobre el para arreglar cuentas por lo del aparcamiento esta tarde-

Ness me alegro tanto dijeron jazz y alice al unisonoro – a lo que todos nos reimos con gran fuerza, mientra mis abuelitos nos abrazaban.

Rose tu no nos diras nada-dijo jake com cara de satisfaccion.

No cucho solo que si La haces sufrir…

Rose no lo trates de esa manera – jajaja pobre de mi tia siempre regañada por esme

En toda nuestra felicidad aparecio jane vestida como una real top model gracias a alice , y hay vino mi desgracia.

Ness parece que te olvidaste que hoy saldriamos con alice y rose- he ahí el porque la hermosa vestimenta de mis tias con esos vestidos totalmente ajustados dando a conocer sus perfectos cuerpos – ve a vestirte ya ness , como lo olvidaste si lo tenemos planeado hace mas de un mes, y ustedes em y jazz es mejor que corran a hacer lo mismo si no quieren sufrir-a lo que mis tios desaparecieron al acto.

Jake quieres venir con nosotras-dijo jane mientra alice, rose y yo trabajabamos en mi look para esa noche .

Yo… jane- jake estaba en apuros definitivamente- jane esque no estoy vestido como para salir .

Ve cambiate y vienes podremos esperar unos minutos mas- jane y su tono acusador de ``muevete o veras cuanto dolor te hare sentir''.

Puedo llevar a algunos amigos?- perfecto jake con amigo eso quiere decir ignoremos a nessie para no atemorizarnos con jane.

Sii, pero en ese entonces mejor váyanse directo hacia la disco que esta en Seattle

Jane – sin duda a jane lo unico que le estremecia era verme enojada y sobre todo si jake tenia que ver con mi enojo.

Corre jake yo me las arreglo-pequeña odiosa, como se atreve a hacerme esto.

Una vez listas todas nos fuimos a la disco y como jake aun no llegaba entramos sin dudarlo el ambiente era genial, solo que jazz y em no estaban muy contentos con la miradas que nos pegaban los chicos que estaban en el local. Todas ibamos con el pelo liso y vestidos hasta medio muslo de distintos escotes, diseños y colores. Jane iba con uno rojo muy lindo con un pronunciado escote , ya que habia adoptado vestirse muy seximente hasta para ir a clases según ella tratando de encontrar al chico adecuado para ella, alice iba con uno en tono rosa con aberturas a los costados, rose con uno celeste muy ceñido y sin tirantes y yo con uno negro con la espalda al descubierto y un lindo escote.

Al poco rato llego jake con los chicos y de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que embry miraba ilucionado a jane, pero esta aun no lo habia visto y cuando lo vio quedo embobada y se escucharon risas de las dos parte ya que estaba toda la manada presente y gran parte de mi familia riendose de los aludidos.

Yo bese amorosamente a jacob , el me devolvió el beso y me saco a bailar como lo hicieron casi todas las parejas menos embry y jane que se quedaron conversando en la barra .

Narra embry:

Jamas habia visto cosa mas bella en este mundo y justo frente a mi vestida como una diosa se encontraba ella con una mirada despreocupada, aunque con un aire de suficiencia con una de sus cejas arqueada.

Hola –le dije- soy embry amigo de jacob

A , si jake me lo imaginaba- dijo con su hermosa voz que para mi era como una linda melodia- me llamo jane.

En eso caí en cuenta que era una de esos chupasangres con los que habiamos peleado hace años en el claro, pero como nessie estaba ahí como si nada ocurriese teniendo una volturi a su lado, supongo que por mi expresión alarmada supuso lo que pensaba y me dijo.

Me separe de los volturis, bueno realmente ellos me separaron. Ahora soy ``vegetariana'' me uní a los Cullen hace algun tiempo- y caí en cuanta ese fue el efluvio que encontramos hace tiempo y luego desaparecio o realmente se nos hizo familiar al unirse a los Cullen pero como no la vi antes.

Estube fuera tres meses en delani- fantastico ahora me lee la mente o que.

Y que edad tienes embry?

25, y tú jane

103, pero ya veras que aparento unos 17- perfecto me enamore de una momia , lo que me faltaba para repletar mi vida.

Te quedaras mirándome o me invitaras a bailar.- te invitaría a otra parte pensé en mi interior, pero me calme al instante al dame cuenta que me miraba extrañada.

Por supuesto vampiresa, lo que tu desees.- a lo que me dedico una hermosa y timida sonrisa

Narra jane

Yo que me burlaba hace un tiempo de Ness y ahora me gusta un perro también esto no puede ser peor.

Cuando comenzó a hablar me dijo hola soy amigo de jake, claro como si no me diera cuenta de que llego con el, además de su olor que a decir verdad no era tan malo, como antes claro. No supe que decirle y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue un `` A , si jake me lo imaginaba, me llamo jane , por su cara de espanto supe que podría estar pensando así que me adelante dándole explicaciones, como yo jane Alexandra Montiere podía caer en darle explicaciones a un hombre ¡que me ocurre maldita sea!. Y lo único que pude decir para romper el silencio fue preguntar por su edad, magnifico por su edad si era un crío comparado con mi edad y como ya me estaba incomodando le dije si me invitaría a bailar o que y por su cara en su cabeza pasaba algo tan común en los hombres ``el control hormonal sobre ellos'' típico.

Así trascurrió la noche hasta irnos sin nada mas que fastidio como los hombre pueden ser tan necios y no darse cuenta cuando una mujer quiere algo mas y si no tomaba yo la iniciativa el no lo haría así que en el aparcamiento lo frene y lo bese a vista y paciencia de todos mientras que en sus caras se dibujaba una expresión divertida yo tocaba el cielo con solo besarle.

Hasta luego embry nos vemos y subí en el auto de Ness.-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ''paseo familiar''

Todo marchaba como quería toda mi familia estaba feliz, jane ya estaba de novia con embry. Emmet y rosalie adoptaron a un chico que es igual que yo, lo encontraron cuando el aparentaba tener 14 años y tenia como 8, también adoptaron a jane, así que mi tía estaba totalmente dichosa y emmet estaba feliz porque ella lo era. Alice y jasper seguían tan felices como siempre habían vuelto hace poco de un viaje que hicieron a la isla esme. Mama y papa estaban como siempre igual de felices como pareja y también felices por mí ya que yo era feliz de estar con jake y mis amados abuelos eran felices ayudando a los demás como siempre y hoy estaban preparando un paseo a jugar baseball. En eso sentí el exquisito olor de mi novio entrando a la casa.

Ness, apúrate amor llegaremos tarde-y otra vez con el discurso de que me apure-tus padres se fueron junto a ness realmente todos se han ido amor

No puede ser ¿por que justo ahora?

Ness aun podemos llegar tranquila – si fuese eso todo seria normal pensé para mis adentros.

No es que jake perdí una zapatilla- genial excelente excusa una zapatilla me complicaba si tenia de ellas por montones gracias a alice.

Ness es una zapatilla tienes muchas. Jajaa

De que te ríes jacob Black, que es tan gracioso según tu?

Ness cálmate es solo que puedes usar otras cariño

No jake esque no puedo ir, necesito a mi madre aquí te lo suplico.

Estas bien ness?

Si jake solo necesito a bella aquí

Voy por ella espérame.

En eso llego mi madre con una bolsa en una mano, obviamente mi padre le había dicho lo que me ocurría.

estas bien ness – o si de lo mejor ni te lo imaginas.

Si mama gracias.

Em ness se puede-perfecto toda mi familia viendo lo que me pasaba, como se me olvido algo como esto.

Si alice adelante

Oh mi vida no sabes cuanto lo siento por no avisarte que hoy…

Alice la que lo siente soy yo manche los pantalones nuevos

Eso es lo de menos cariño, voy y vuelvo -¡¿Qué? Alice no se enojo pero si acabo de arruinar unos pantalones carísimos y de su diseñador favorito-

Aquí tienes ness ponte este vestido y bajemos

Alice es negro, no hay de otro color?

Disimulara si tienes otro ''accidente'' cariño -perfecto disimulador de ''accidentes'', me hace sentir mucho mejor.

¿Por que todos están aquí?-que toda mi familia se tenia que enterar de mis problemas.

Por eso tanto alboroto ness – dijo mi padre riéndose. A lo que pensé * si supieras lo que estoy pasando edward no me molestarías y te dolería hacerlo*

Yo lo lamento – dijo mi padre con cara de dolor-

Pues no papa tengo orgullo , familia yo lamento haber arruinado el día

Tranquila cariño no es nada- siempre tan linda esme.

Todas sabemos lo que se siente ness no te preocupes-dijo rose-

Rose!-dije un poco descolocada

Calma ness los hombres son tan predecibles que no se dan ni cuenta y si tu padre no leyera mentes tampoco lo sabría-dijo totalmente tranquila.

Pero si la leo rose-dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Edward Cullen!-grito mamà- es tu hija como puedes hacerle esto eres un …

Tranquila mamà, ya en mi mente tendrá suficiente como para culparse un siglo entero

Todos rieron al ver la cara de mi padre que expresaba una verdadera culpabilidad tan palpable que me dio hasta un poco de satisfacción verle arrepentirse

- bien dijo emmet a jugar se ha dicho vamos al campo a divertirnos un rato

me alegro tanto ver que mi familia hacia de todo para tratar de hacerme sentir bien, así que nos fuimos al campo en diferente autos yo me fui con jake y cuando íbamos saliendo mi padre le dijo.

-tus pensamientos lejos del cuerpo de mi hija jacob

- tu mente lejos de la mía edward- dijo Jacob riendo- aparte no creo que en la push te ayuden a destruirme ed

- vamos edward –dijo mi madre- si mi padre leyera las mentes no estaríamos casados y no te hubieses acercado ni a 10 Km. de mi cuarto

- bella!-dijo mi padre

- es la verdad amor, hija nos vemos en el campo.

- mamà no se vale que le hagas señas de matanza a mis espaldas

- te descubrieron bella- dijo emmet riéndose desde su jeep.

- calla emmet- dijo rose mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

- gracias rose -dijo mi madre

Llegamos al campo y designamos los equipos que haríamos edward y emmet eran los capitanes de equipo. En el equipo de emmet estaban rose, bella, esme, jane, embry y en de edward estaba alice, jasper, Carlisle, jacob, y yo. El partido estuvo muy parejo de no ser porque emmet cometió un error y eso nos dio el punto de la victoria, nos fuimos a casa todos muy tranquilos jacob, embry y yo estábamos cansados así que jake y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación en cuanto llegamos, me di un baño y luego deje que jake hiciera lo mismo, jane se fue con embry a la push y no la vi sino hasta el día siguiente en la tarde como a las 5 ya que teníamos planeado ir a Seattle a ver una película los cuatro juntos, pero como la eligieron los chicos con jane nos la pasamos criticándola.

Cuando llegamos a casa alice nos dio el reto de nuestras vidas por salir en esas fachas al cine, claro que nosotras encontrábamos que nos veíamos bien es mas en Seattle bastantes chicos se dieron vuelta a vernos y decirnos uno que otro piropo.

En eso mientras alice seguía retándonos cambio el tema y dijo que teníamos que salir de compra al día siguiente para comprar los adornos de mis cumpleaños porque ya había visto como seria todo…

Gracias por el apoyo :D.

espero les guste


End file.
